halofandomcom-20200222-history
The Pillar of Autumn (Halo: Reach level)
For more articles of the same name, see The Pillar of Autumn (disambiguation). The Pillar of Autumn is the tenth campaign level of Halo: Reach. The setting of the level begins on August 30, 2552, near the ship-breaking yards at Aszod. Plot The Pelican carrying the remaining members of Noble Team is critically damaged and Carter-A259 is wounded. Carter insists that Noble Six completes the courier mission without him, while he diverts the Covenant attention by using Pelican as a decoy. Emile-A239 and SPARTAN-B312 execute a low-altitude jump from the Pelican and fight their way to the Dockyard. The two SPARTAN-IIIs are forced to continue their journey through a cave system to circumvent a large group of Covenant forces. Upon reaching the other side, however, they are confronted by a Scarab charging its cannon at them. Carter intervenes in time and rams his Pelican into the Scarab, sacrificing himself and destroying the behemoth. The two SPARTAN-IIIs continue their journey and eventually reach the Aszod shipbreaking facility. The two SPARTAN-IIIs are then hailed by Captain Jacob Keyes, whose cruiser is moored at the facility, and are ordered to clear a landing zone for the Captain, who will use a Pelican to retrieve the Package himself. Emile manned a Mass Driver Cannon to provide covering fire against a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser that is approaching. Once cleared, Keyes arrives and retrieve the Package from Noble Six. However, a Phantom appears and assaults the Pelicans, destroying one Pelican and deploying a group of Sangheili warriors onto the Mass Driver cannon. Emile successfully kills one of the Sangheili with his shotgun before being impaled and fatally wounded by another with an energy sword. Still alive, Emile draws out his kukri and stabs the Sangheili in the mouth. Keyes returns to the landing platform and offers Noble Six a transportation to safety. The SPARTAN-III refuses and offers to defend the Captain as he heads towards his ship. Using the mass driver cannon, Six defends the site and stalls the Covenant Cruiser's attack just as it charges its main cannon. The Pillar of Autumn takes off and leaves towards the atmosphere. Transcript {Cutscene} An overhead view shows Noble Team's Pelican being pursued by two Banshees and a Phantom. Aszod, Eposz *'Auntie Dot': "Noble Leader, seek immediate medical attention." The view zooms in and follows the Pelican. *'Auntie Dot': "Noble Leader, please respond." The camera switches to the cockpit of the Pelican, with Noble Six moving closer to the pilot seat. Suddenly, several plasma bolts hits the Pelican, impacting Noble Six, flickering his shields. The camera turns to the troop bay of the Pelican, and Emile-A239 is seen firing his Grenade Launcher at the two Banshees. Emile concentrates fire on a single Banshee. The grenade detonates close by, and the EMP disables the Banshee, which swoops up and crashes into its wingman. Both are taken out, but the Phantom still pursues. In the background, two more Banshees appear. The camera switches back to the cockpit, and moves in front Six. Carter, in the pilot seat, takes off his helmet and throws in on to the ground. Blood splatters cover the cockpit window. *'Auntie Dot': "Please respond, Sierra Two Five Nine. You are alarming me." *'Commander Carter-A259': "Not sure how long she's gonna stay together. Skies are jammed up anyways, gotta get you off her, Lieutenant." Camera faces a critically injured Noble One. Noble Six, grabbing the pilot chair, looks up. *'Noble Six': "Sir, you-" *'Commander Carter-A259': "Don't wanna hear it. Get the package to the Autumn." *'Noble Six' : "Done." *'Commander Carter-A259': **(Male Noble Six): "Not yet, it's not... Emile, go with him. It's a ground game now." **(Female Noble Six): "Not yet, it's not... Emile, go with her. It's a ground game now." The camera switches to Emile, hitting his left shoulder. *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "It's been an honor sir." The camera, once again, switches back to the cockpit. *'Commander Carter-A259': "Likewise." *'Commander Carter-A259': "...I'll do what I can to draw their fire." Six turns and walks to the troop bay. *'Commander Carter-A259': "Six... The AI chose you... She made the right choice." Six and Emile position at the Pelican's tail, ready to jump off. Holding the AI core, Six crouch down as Emile grips the Pelican. Carter counts down with his fingers. *'Commander Carter-A259': "On my mark!" Carter counts down to zero. *'Commander Carter-A259': "Mark!" Six and Emile jumps down, and the camera switches to Six's point of view. They slide down the rocky terrain, energy shields depleting. They come to a stop. Six looks up as his and Emile's shields recharge. Carter's Pelican flies over them, more Banshees in pursuit. Six turns back, placing the AI core on his back. They look up to the road up ahead. {Gameplay} Once More unto the Breach Six and Emile continue until they reach a cliff edge, overlooking a large area. *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "Still with us, Commander?" *'Commander Carter-A259 (Radio):' "Stay low, let me draw the heat. Just go deliver that package" *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "You know the destination, Six: The Pillar of Autumn. Race you to her." Carter's Pelican, still being pursued by Banshees, zooms away in a distance. After clearing the Pelican-distracted Covenant troops, Emile-A239 and Six come upon a pair of mongoose. *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239:' "Got transport." If Six stalls for a little while: *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "You think we got time to walk over there?" After traveling a short distance, the SPARTANs reach another open area. Heavy Orbital Insertion Pods drop and Covenant troops emerge from them. To make the situation worse, a Scarab drop from the sky. *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "Scarab! Do not engage! Go on, Six!" Carter's Pelican reappears and distracts the Scarab by shooting its back. *'Commander Carter-A259 (Radio)': "Get the package out of there. Remember your objective!" More Orbital Insertion Pods drop as another Scarab fall from the sky. After escaping from the walkers and troops, the Mongoose(s) come upon a broken bridge. *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "Get your head up, Six, We're gonna have to jump it!" *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "Wraith! Heading our way!" A Phantom flies overhead as the Mongoose(s) makes a successful jump and a few barricades blocks the vehicle's way. Forced to leave their vehicle, Emile and Noble Six continue on foot. This Town Isn't Big Enough *'Commander Carter-A259 (Radio)': "Enemies forces blocking the road up ahead." *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "Got a Wraith! Southeast side!" After clearing or rushing through the area, Six and Emile go through a cave. *'Commander Carter-A259 (Radio): "Noble! You got a... situation." '{Cutscene} A Scarab is revealed, confronting Emile and Six. *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "Mother... We can get past it, sir!" Emile walks back in hesitation. *'Commander Carter-A259 (Radio)': "No you can't. Not without help." *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "Commander, you don't have the firepower!" The Scarab charges its main cannon, aiming at the two SPARTAN-IIIs. The Pelican flies over and shoots at it. The Scarab is distracted and stops charging its cannon. *'Commander Carter-A259 (Radio)': "I've got the mass." *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "Solid Copy. Hit'em hard, boss." *'Commander Carter-A259 (Radio)': "You're on your own Noble... Carter out." Carter rams the Pelican into the Scarab's side as it charges its main cannon again. The Scarab's side bursts into flames, explosions rocking within it. The Scarab falls behind the cliff, and a loud explosion is heard. The camera switches back to the two SPARTAN-IIIs. *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "Crevice to the east. Let's go." Six nods as he readies his weapon. {Gameplay} Emile and Six enters another cave. Dead trooper are seen with weapons and grenades beside them. '' *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "Buggers. All quiet." ''Drones attack the two, but with skills and superior firepower, the SPARTANs take the Covenant troops down. After taking down several Skirmishers, Emile and Six get to the cave's exit. The Sinoviet facility is seen with the broken apart ''UNSC Commonwealth being the enormous battlefield between UNSC and Covenant troops.'' *'Female Trooper:' "SPARTANs! Over here!" *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "Understood. We got to get to the dry dock. Priority one." *'Captain Keyes': "This Captain Keyes of the Pillar of Autumn. We are tracking you Noble, but we go alot of signal. See you at dry dock, form D. I'll be on it myself to receive the Package." *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "We'll be there, sir." *'Captain Keyes': "Let there be, soldier, because my countdown is not aboard." After assisting and clearing a path for themselves and the UNSC troopers, Emile and Six move up to the broken UNSC frigate. *'Captain Keyes': "Good to see you, Spartan. Halsey assured me I could count on you." *'Captain Keyes' (Legendary): "Good to see you, Spartan. Catherine assured me I could count on you." *'Noble Six': "Not just me, sir." *'Captain Keyes': "They'll be remembered." *'Captain Keyes': "Cruiser, adjusting heading to the Autumn. Noble Four, I need fire on that cruiser or we're not getting out of here. Do you copy? *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': " You'll have your window, sir." A Phantom appears close by, and fires plasma bolts at the Pelicans. One Pelican is shot down and crashes on the platform Six is standing on. Six dives away from the crashing Pelican, and Keyes' Pelican flees. Six readies his weapon, taking cover from plasma bolts. The Phantom drops off a pair of Elites by the mass driver cannon. Emile is seen defending the cannon, killing one Elite with two rounds from his shotgun. *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': " Who's next?!" The second Elite impales Emile from behind with an Energy Sword. *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "I'm ready! How 'bout you?!" Still alive, Emile pulls out his kukri and stabs the Elite in the throat, dropping both of them. After a while, Keyes' Pelican returns. *'Marine': "Lieutenant! Get on board! We need to get the hell out of here!" *'Noble Six': "Negative. I have the gun. Good luck, sir." *'Captain Keyes': "Good luck, Spartan." Keyes' Pelican leaves. *'Captain Keyes': "Noble Six, I need you to get on that mass driver and cut me a path. Six boards the cannon. With the cannon's firepower, destroys several Phantoms. Six halts the Covenant Cruiser's attack by damaging the Cruiser's glassing port. *'Captain Keyes': "Good guns, Spartan. All stations, prepare for cast-off." The Pelican docks in time, and the Pillar of Autumn launches into the skies. *'Captain Keyes': "This is the Pillar of Autumn. We're away. And The Package is with us." Time skips to September 19, 2552. The ''Pillar of Autumn ''exits slipspace. *'Captain Keyes': "Cortana, all I need to know is, did we lose them." *'Cortana': "I think we both know the answer to that." The ''Autumn is shown drifting off towards Installation 04. '' Credits roll Trivia Miscellaneous *This level shares the same name as the first level of Halo: Combat Evolved, and the last cutscene is a remake of the beginning of its opening cutscene. The level's final lines of dialogue between Keyes and Cortana, are also the same as the first lines of dialogue in Halo: Combat Evolved. *The maps Holdout and Boneyard are set in this level. *The others on board Captain Keyes' Pelican are UNSC Marines. This marks a rare appearance of Marines in the game, which centers on the battles of the UNSC Army on Reach. *At Emile's death spot, his shields are still intact, same as the Elites he killed. Easter egg *At a certain point in the end cutscene, one can see Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 inside a cryo-chamber. When the Pelican carrying Keyes enters the Autumn's hangar and several troopers pass by, immediately turn the view to the right. Gallery File:HaloReach - MACrusher.jpg|A Mass Driver cannon, manned by SPARTAN-B312, destroying a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser. File:HaloReach - John117.png|The SPARTAN-II in cryo easter egg in the Pillar of Autumn's hangar bay. File:HaloReach - PoA.png|''The PIllar of Autumn'', using atmospheric rocket pods, escapes.